There are two categories of multiplayer, online games. A first category utilizes desktop personal computers in communication with powerful game servers using the Internet. This category presently occupies the majority of the market because these online games provide abundant visual and audio user experiences. In addition, user profiles are updated when users leave the game space such that the users can continue their virtual experience at the same point in the multiplayer game when they reenter the game space.
The second category utilizes portable game devices interconnected using an ad hoc network. As a general matter, such portable game devices comprise less complex user interfaces. In addition, such portable devices allow only non-continuous game playing because the user profiles are not updated when the users leave the game space.
What is needed is an apparatus and method that allows portable, i.e. handheld, devices to communicate with a game server, and thereby, play powerful, server-based, multiplayer games, and to save a user profile to that portable device for use during a subsequent multiplayer session wherein the portable device is in communication via an ad hoc network with one or more other handheld devices, but not in communication with the game server.